Lottery One-Shots
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: One-Shoots for the story "Lottery", written from prompts. You would need to read that first for this to make sense. :)
1. Elliot

AN: Since more than one of you asked about Elliot I thought I'd start with a one-shot about him.

* * *

The first time Elliot even saw Blaine Anderson was in a photograph attached to an article in the New York Times. The article was mostly about a Congressman from Ohio who was making big waves pushing a bill that would change Lifemate laws. That's how Elliot knew it was the right Blaine Anderson; you didn't just have your Lifemate skip out on you without trying to find out why.

At first the Lifemate Registry wouldn't tell him much, just that the date scheduled for him to met his Lifemate had been postponed. That in itself was strange. The longer he waited the more the Registry avoided his questions.

Finally he had enough, a guy he used to date back in High School worked at a Lifemate Center in Philly. He called him up and asked why a Lifemate meeting would be postponed. His friend told him that either the Registry had made a mistake in the paperwork somewhere and didn't want to fess up. Or his Lifemate had run.

Elliot didn't know why, but somehow he knew it was the latter. He Lifemate had gotten his letter and ran away. At first Elliot was hurt, he'd make a good Lifemate at least this Blaine Anderson character could have given him a chance. After thinking it over though he realized this had nothing to do with him. Anderson had no idea who Elliot was; his running was for a different reason all together. Elliot just didn't know what it was.

He thought about looking Blaine up, getting some information about him, but in the end chose not to. He didn't want to form too much of an opinion about him before they met. The longer he waited though, the more he started wondering if he would ever met Blaine. And that's when he got scared.

He called up his friend again.

"What happens to me if my Lifemate ran and they never catch him? Do I just wait my whole life without a match because this jackass skipped town and the Registry can't find him?"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down man."

"No! I won't calm down, this is my life we're talking about here."

"Either they'll find the guy or eventually your name goes back in the lottery." His friend assured him.

Elliot had been pacing his small New York apartment, but at that news he sat down on his couch feeling relieved. "Okay, okay… that sounds promising. How long do I have to wait?"

"It's usually three months."

"Usually? Does this happen a lot?"

His friend was silent for a minute. "Uh… we aren't really meant to talk about it."

Elliot hung up feeling a little better. He almost wanted the Registry to catch Blaine Anderson because he sounded interesting and gutsy, Elliot liked gutsy. A larger part of him hoped the guy got away, for one because Elliot didn't like the idea of marrying someone who didn't want him, and also because the Blaine had nerve and he hoped things worked out for him.

After months of dodging questions Elliot finally received a second blue letter in the mail. This was to inform him that that his Lifemate's name had been withdrawn from the Lottery and that Elliot's name had been reentered. Elliot couldn't help but smile. Blaine had done it, he got away. Good for him.

After that things got back to normal. Elliot was performing as "Starchild" in a local band and school had started up again, he was taking classes at NYU. It wasn't until later in the school year that he heard the name "Blaine Anderson" again. And it was at school of all places.

"Did you hear about the student from last year who dodged his Lifemate letter?" A classmate gossiped. "No one has seen or heard from him in months."

And who was this student? None other than Baline Freaking Anderson. He went to Elliot's school! If they had been married they would have been able to stay in New York and go to school together.

"Apparently he ran off with a married man!" The classmate continued. "You know that hunky actor Cooper, Anderson? His Lifemate went missing and apparently Anderson and he ran off together. They were brother-in-laws!"

Elliot was stunned, and honestly a little relieved. The small part in the back of his heart that still worried that Blaine had run because he didn't want Elliot died. This really had nothing to do with him; Blaine had been in love with someone else.

That's when Elliot found out about the "True Love Bill" Blaine's brother Cooper and a Congressman, the father of the man Blaine ran away with, were working hard to create public awareness of the bill. Elliot joined the cause. He volunteered to lobby for the bill and he wrote letters to congress in New York and back home in Pennsylvania. The idea of being paired and forced to marry someone who was in love with someone else was terrifying, and that is what would have happened to him if Blaine hadn't run. He was behind the bill 100%.

Still he had never looked up Blaine himself and that's why when he was reading about Congressman Hummel that he saw Blaine for the first time. His picture was printed next to one of a young attractive man with bright and who must look younger than he was. Kurt Hummel of course.

Blaine himself was a little bit of a surprise, tan with curly hair and brown eyes. He didn't look that much like his famous brother. Elliot's mouth quirked up in a smile. Blaine was cute, hot even. He wondered if Kurt hadn't been in the picture if the two of them would have been happy together?

It didn't matter now though. Elliot just hope Blaine and Kurt were safe and happy somewhere. It surprised him how invested he'd become in the lives of these two strangers. He finished the article and shook his head. It was a brave thing Congressman Hummel was doing and Elliot believed he'd succeed.

Even though Elliot was behind the bill he hoped he wouldn't ever need it himself. Eventually he'd be paired again and he was looking forward to it. He wanted a Lifemate, someday. For now he was busy enough with his music and school and the little political endeavors he was helping with. His life was good and he was happy to realize he was completely over this guy whom he'd never even met.


	2. Sickeningly Cute

JulieAnderson prompted: "I would really like to see a one-shot where Blaine and Kurt annoy Cooper with their cheesiness."

I for one think this is an excellent idea so here you go.

* * *

It had been nearly a year since Cooper had seen his brother and Kurt, Skype chats not counting, so at first he thought that he must have forgotten how affectionate and cheesy they were together. He remembered that they were all lovey-dovey and almost gross, but had it really been this bad?

He walked into their cozy little living room on the afternoon of the second day of his visit to find them cuddled together on the couch. Blaine was playing with Kurt's fingers.

"Thank you for making lunch baby." Blaine said.

"Thank you for cleaning up afterwards sweetie."

"No, honeybuns thank you for buying the ingredients."

"We did that together silly. Thank you for setting the table, Blainey boo boo boo."

Cooper threw up his hands. "Oh my god!" And left the room horrified.

He heard Blaine call out behind him. "What?"

* * *

Cooper was really enjoying his trip to France; finally seeing his little brother again was a huge relief, he'd missed the little squirt like crazy. He'd missed Kurt too with his confident air and kind heart. He'd missed seeing them together and in love. But honestly their cheese-factor had escalated, there was no way they were this bad when they lived in New York.

They'd spent the day in Paris sight-seeing and eating amazing food. The boys had done a good job making sure it felt like a family outing and not like Cooper was a third. Wheel. They were glad to have him here and he felt welcome. Now though they were heading back to their home in Villennes and there was only one seat left on the train.

"You can have it Blaine." Kurt said.

"No Kurt, _you_ can have it."

"No you."

"No you."

"I don't want to sit while you're standing!" Kurt said.

"I don't want to sit while you're standing. We'd be too far away."

Kurt smiled. "You could sit in my lab."

"Hell no!" Cooper interrupted; he'd been watching them with a disgusted look on his face. He sat in the chair himself. "You both can stand. Get a grip on yourselves!"

"Oh I'll get a grip on you." Blaine said looking at Kurt suggestively.

Cooper covered his ears and started shaking his head. "No… _no_."

Kurt smiled and leaned up against Blaine until more seats opened up. Cooper rolled his eyes, as he caught some kind of look between the two of them, sweet and full of a meaning that Cooper didn't understand. They were simultaneously the most annoying and most adorable people he knew.

* * *

Cooper came down one morning near the end of his visit to find Kurt standing by a chair in the kitchen with Blaine standing on top of if trying to reach something on a high shelf in the pantry.

"Yeah those aren't the right plates." Kurt instructed below him as Blaine pulled something out. Blaine looked down and Kurt smiled, "I don't think I've ever seen you at this angle.

"I don't think I've ever kissed you at this angle." Blaine said bending over and kissing Kurt from above.

"Ugh." Cooper groaned. "I'm making coffee. It is too early for this."

His brother and Kurt just laughed as Blaine got what Kurt needed down from the shelf.

Cooper had been visiting for over a week and Blaine and Kurt had been having fun messing with him. Blaine knew they were pretty cheesy together to begin with, but they have purposefully been turning it up a notch.

The first time they really got a reaction out of him was when they started thanking each other for everything and using pet names. Cooper had left the room looking terrified.

"Blainey boo boo boo?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with a smile. "Blainey_ boo boo boo_?"

"It seemed fitting after _honeybuns_."

Blaine laughed. "What? You don't like honeybuns?" He kissed Kurt's cheek. "But you have such nice buns."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "We hardly have to try, this is the scary part. We are almost that annoying already."

Blaine lifted his eyebrows. "Cute. Not annoying. Never annoying."

The point wasn't to make Cooper wish he hadn't visited. Blaine adored his brother and had missed him so much. But sometimes, you just have to mess with your sibling. They spent a day in Paris and he and Kurt hadn't done anything totally embarrassing, at least not that they knew of, so when there was only one seat left on the train. They seized the chance with a "You can have it." No you have it." Play fight.

Kurt smiled slyly at Blaine and suggested he sit in his lap. Blaine knew they were just messing around but he couldn't help the fact that his cheeks felt a little warm at the suggestion. Kurt was doing that little smirk thing that he knew drove Blaine crazy, and here he had thought Kurt was just messing with Cooper. It seemed like he was messing with Blaine too.

Cooper solved the problem by striding between them and sitting in the seat himself. "Get a grip on yourselves!"

Blaine looked Kurt directly in the eye. "Oh I'll get a grip on you." He smiled suggestively and was rewarded by seeing Kurt blush in return. Kurt ended up leaning on him as they stood and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist. Kurt looked at him and they both smiled. They had done it again; their pretend cheesiness had become real.

* * *

Kurt was making a big dinner on one of the last evening Cooper was going to be in town. Blaine was feeling a little frantic with the thought of his brother leaving and he knew Kurt had sensed that. He thought this dinner was probably meant to be a distraction for Blaine. Blaine appreciated it.

Kurt needed some plates from the pantry, the nice ones they didn't usually use, so Blaine was on a chair looking for them when Cooper entered the kitchen. Blaine looked down at Kurt as he was giving him directions and Kurt's eyes sparkled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you from this angle." He said and Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Was Kurt doing the "be cheesy to annoy Cooper thing"? Or was he being serious? Blaine couldn't even tell the difference anymore.

"I don't think I've ever kissed you at this angle." Blaine replied before leaning over to press his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt reached up so his hands were behind Blaine's neck and kissed him deeply making Blaine's mind buzz. A part of him realized Cooper was still in the room and saying something about, coffee maybe? But mostly he could only think about the taste and feel of Kurt's lips on his own.

* * *

Cooper was pretty sure he was getting immune to the lovey-dovey ridiculousness that was his brother and Kurt. Of course he was leaving tomorrow to go back home so might of been feeling a little more gracious because he was already starting to miss them both.

Maybe he'd get a summer home here in Villennes. Actually yes, he was going to do that. It would mean being able to live near his brother months at a time when he wasn't working and when he wasn't here Burt and Carole would be welcomed to have free reign of the place. This was the best idea he'd ever had. Blaine should be so grateful to have such an amazing brother.

He thought Blaine and Kurt were out at the market and would be back soon but as he made himself a little snack in the kitchen he realized they were out on the back porch their voices drifting through the window over the sink.

"I know I'm being dumb." Blaine said. "I'm just going to miss him. A lot."

Cooper watched as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and tipped their foreheads together. "You're not being dumb and I know you're going to miss him, so will I. But he can always come back to visit again and someday we'll be able to go back to The States…"

Blaine laughed a little but it sounded sad. "I know, and I'm so grateful he can visit now and I would never give up being with you. Never."

Kurt smiled. "I would never give up being with you. Not for anything."

They kissed lightly and hugged and then Blaine pulled back and wiped his eyes. "I love you so much honeybuns." He said with a huge grin.

"Oh my god! You can't start calling me that for real! That was just for show to mess with Cooper."

Cooper almost let out a whoop, but then covered his mouth. He knew it_. He knew_ they couldn't really be that absurd.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Honeybuns." And then his jaw "Sugerlips." And then his neck. "Sweetcheeks."

"Oh my god." Kurt groaned as his eyelids fluttered closed. Cooper stepped away from the window feeling like he had eavesdropped too long. He went back to the living room with the sandwich he had made and plopped down on the couch a smile on his face.

Okay, they _could_ be that absurd, but it actually made Cooper happy because they were happy.

"Adorable idiots." He said to himself as he munched on his sandwich and decided to give them a few moments before interrupting them by marching out there, throwing up his hands and telling them to get a room.


	3. Sebastian

AN: I wasn't going to write anything else about Sebastian because I didn't really have anything more to say, but so many of you prompted wanting to know what happened with him that I caved. Spoiler, he doesn't end up with Elliot, sorry.

* * *

It was actually Sebastian's date, Juan, who first noticed it. They'd been out drinking and dancing and having a good time and then, much to Sebastian's delight, Juan had agreed to go back to Sebastian's place.

Sebastian was living in Dayton. He'd graduated from Oxford spending a few years out of America and not thinking about… about former Warbler crushes. He father had wanted Sebastian to go to Sanford, his Alma Mater, and at fist Sebastian had. But after everything that happened when Blaine ran and the argument they had and then both him and Kurt disappearing, Sebastian decided he needed to get away for awhile and transferred to the University of Oxford.

His time in England had been good for him, helped him get a short curly haired, golden eyed boy out of his head. Now he was back in Ohio working at his dad's firm and very much enjoying being free and single.

He and Juan stumbled into the living room almost tripping over the rug as their hands explored the others body and their lips crashed together. Sebastian maneuvered them over to the couch and they fell onto it still kissing and grabbing at each other.

They were both halfway naked when Juan kicked out a leg and knocked over the end-table by the couch.

"Oh shit. Sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Sebastian replied one hand going for Juan's zipper while the other held his arm so he wouldn't get up.

"Just… Just let me fix it…"

"No need."

"It will bother me." Juan kissed him and then got up from the couch seemingly ignoring Sebastian's groan of protest. He righted the table and started picking up the lamp and other things that were knocked over with it.

"Um…" Juan said holding a stack of mail in his hands. "You're mail is here."

"Yeah, the housekeeper must have put it there. Even though she knows to leave it in my office, but who cares. Put it down and get back over here."

"No. I think you want to see this." Juan said holding up a letter.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat up on his elbows looking at whatever it was that Juan had in his hand. His heart stuttered when he realized what it was.

"Damn." Sebastian said finally getting up off of the couch. "Damn." He repeated taking the blue envelope out of Juan's hand. "Well shit."

"It's your Lifemate letter."

"Thanks genius. I figured that out."

"Hey, no reason to get hostile."

Sebastian looked up from the blue envelope. "You wouldn't want to forget this for the night and…" Sebastian nodded back to the couch.

Juan looked surprised for a moment. "Uh… no. Sorry Seb. It just doesn't feel right. You know, now that you're someone else's."

"I don't belong to anyone." Sebastian spat out feeling his anger rise.

"I know. That's not what…" Juan looked around sheepishly and then grabbed his shirt and shoes from the floor. "I just wouldn't want someone sleeping with my Lifemate the day he got his letter." He explained while heading for the door. "I had a really great time tonight. Sorry we didn't get to…" He bit his lip and looked over Sebastian's body.

Good, let him regret leaving.

"Hey, good luck!" Juan said and Sebastian watched wordlessly as Juan left. Sebastian all but slammed he door behind him. Fine, whatever, Juan wasn't going to be anything more than a one-night stand anyway.

Sebastian went back to the living room and poured himself a glass of scotch and then sat back on the couch, not worrying about putting his shirt back on. He looked at the letter for a long time and then callously ripped it open and read what it had to say. "Dear Sebastian Smythe." He groaned "Whatever, fuck off with the preamble." He got down to the name.

"Matthew Williams of Dayton Ohio." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I've never even heard of him, must not be from one of the better families. Dad will be thrilled." He tossed the letter aside, finished his scotch and went upstairs to bed. He felt buzzed and unsatisfied after his encounter with Juan and decided to take the problem into his own hands. Afterwards he was warm and out of breath as he rolled up in his covers, alone in his big bed in his huge house and went to sleep.

Sebastian didn't even tell his parent about the letter, even when he saw his dad at work Monday morning.

"I have to leave early today." Sebastian said.

His father looked at him sharply. "It doesn't look good if the boss's son leaves before everyone else does."

"I have a doctor's appointment." Sebastian lied and he dad let it go.

He drove up to the Lifemate center in a less than pristine part of Dayton and hoped this wasn't the neighborhood Williams was from.

"Probably matched me with some welfare kid just because I have money." Sebastian mumbled to himself.

In the past few years with the passing of the _True Love Bill _the Lifemate laws had gotten better. For one thing Sebastian knew before he opened the letter that he would read a guy's name because that is how Sebastian registried and the Registry was no longer allowed to ignore that. Also if he and his Lifemate completely didn't work out they could file a petition for divorce. That wasn't much comfort though; it was a social stigma, especially in his circles to have a failed pairing.

He checked in at the front desk and then sat and waited, not even looking around to figure out who his Lifemate might be. He didn't care. He played games on his phone until his name was called. He got up and the Lifemate counselor greeted him. For the first time Sebastian glanced over to see who this Matthew Williams might be.

"Hi!" Matthew said brightly, too brightly and Sebastian wanted to roll his eyes. But for some reason he didn't. Matthew was tall, auburn haired with green eyes and a huge smile. Besides the smile part he was totally not Sebastian's type.

Sebastian ignored the counselor and Matthew all the way to the room she left them in and then Sebastian looked around at the depressing room for a minute before sitting on the couch. Matthew sat next to him.

"It… It's nice to meet you Sebastian." He said a little nervously.

Sebastian nodded and looked Matthew up and down. "Yeah. Nice." They sat in silence for a little while until Matthew spoke up again.

"I was told I was going to move it with you, but I was thinking after we are done here… well my family lives nearby, maybe we could drop by and you could meet them?"

"No." Sebastian said. "No families. I… can't do families today."

Matthew nodded. "Okay."

Sebastian was annoyed. Matthew was too nice and it was getting on his nerves. He decided it was time to set things straight. "Listen." Sebastian said fully looking Matthew in the eye for the first time. "You should know up front, I don't want a Lifemate. Not you. Not anyone. I'm not the fall-in-love-and-live-happily-ever-after type." Sebastian's voice was cold. "I'm more of the find –a-cute-guy-have-a-one-night-stand-and-forget-his-name-in-the-morning type."

Matthew's face fell. "I… Okay. That's… fine."

Sebastian regretted his words as soon as he said them, but instead of trying to make things better he clenched his jaw and looked away.

"I'll just have to make sure you scream my name so loud you won't forget it in the morning."

Sebastian snapped his head back to Matthew who was smiling at him and checking him out. He took a minute to really look at Matthew as well, and okay he wasn't Sebastian's type, but he was admittedly hot. Maybe this wasn't a completely terrible start after all.

Matthew scooted closer to Sebastian on the couch. "You've been up front with me, so let me extend you the same courtesy. I'm in this thing for the long haul. I'm the for-richer-for-poorer-in-sickness-and-in-health-to-death-do-us-part type. And hey, if that isn't you fine." He smiled at Sebastian and it really was a nice smile.

Sebastian was embarrassed to admit his heart beat a little faster. He half thought about chewing the guy out just for making him feel like that, but then Matthew placed a hand on Sebastian's leg and leaned in.

"Also, I _love_ a challenge, so you go right ahead and be a jackass, it will be all the more rewarding when you fall for me."

Sebastian was speechless, something that rarely happened to him. He wanted to push Matthew away and tell him that was never going to happen. He wanted to, really he did. Instead he sat there with a scowl on his face as Matthew leaned in bringing a hand up to Sebastian's face and when Sebastian didn't stop him Matthew kissed him, parting Sebastian's lips and deepening the kiss until Sebastian could hardly think straight. _Damn it_ he was a good kisser… if Matthew was anything like this in bed… Sebastian's brain almost sort circuited at the thought.

Matthew pulled back and looked at Sebastian with dark eyes. Sebastian made sure to keep his face expressionless.

"Whatever." Sebastian said and stood from the couch because it was getting really warm in here and he needed some space.

Matthew laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm not worried. This will be fun."

Sebastian had his back to Matthew and he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. Damn stupid hot cocky redhead, this _was_ going to be fun. For the first time in his life Sebastian was considering that maybe having a Lifemate wasn't all bad.


	4. Home

consulting-timelord-klainer prompted:  
Something like Kurt and Blaine's first trip back home and surprising Burt and Cooper. Would be awesome if you could do it 3

AN:Well 3 back at ya! And thanks for the great prompt. A little change to the prompt though, no Cooper this time, since I just wrote Cooper visiting them in France.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt was a mess. He didn't know why he was so nervous but his heart was in his throat and his hands were all clammy. They had worked everything out, it had taken months, but finally their lawyer in America had given them the okay to travel back home.

The charges for fleeing the Lifemate Registry had been dropped, after an investigation into their case a few Registry Officials had lost their jobs, Hilda included. Apparently there had been "gross misconduct" in several of her cases. In a show of good-will the Registry had dropped all charges against them.

That just left the little detail of the forged identification and government documents. Those had been a little more of a problem. But after a few months work with both the Canadian and United States legal system they were cleared. This meant Kurt and Blaine could now return to the U.S. without being considered criminals. This also meant after their visit home they would go back to France as Blaine and Kurt instead of Michael and Alex.

Kurt knew he should be excited to go home, but instead as their plane came to a standstill in Ohio Kurt's eyes were closed and his breathing irregular. Blaine reached over and held Kurt's hand. He knew Kurt didn't have any problem with flying so his nerves were for a different reason.

"Kurt, it's okay. Everything will be fine."

Kurt opened his eyes as he looked at Blaine. Everyone around them was standing up and getting their bags from the overhead compartments. Kurt and Blaine were still seated.

"I just… what if something goes wrong? What if there was some charge somewhere that wasn't dropped? What if we get caught or… or…" Kurt swallowed and licked his lips. "What if they try to take you away from me?"

Blaine smiled a little, but Kurt could see tightness in his jaw. He was nervous too.

"Nothing is going to happen."

"But-"

"And if it does, we call our lawyer. This isn't like before. They can't keep us apart."

Kurt nodded and then Blaine kissed him before he could find another protest. "We're home. We get to see your folks and then Cooper and our old homes. This is a good thing."

Kurt smiled and let out the breath he'd been holding before leaning over and giving Blaine a little peck. "Right. I know. You're right."

They stood, grabbed their bags and headed out of the airplane. They hadn't been back to America in nearly two years. They'd spent that time in Villennes, where Cooper and Burt and Carole and even Rachel had been able to visit them. Still it felt amazing to be back on home tuff, under their own names and without fear of authorities coming after them. Well, they shouldn't worry about that, it was hard though considering the circumstance in which they had fled The States.

Kurt hung on to Blaine's hand a desperate feeling in his gut that he hadn't had since they moved to France. The memories of narrowly escaping the Lifemate Registry or thinking he'd lost Blaine. He knew that was all in the past, but his muscles and stomach still clenched at the recollections.

"When I see my dad I'll feel better." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at him. "When we are out of the airport I'll feel better. I don't like airports."

Kurt knew that was because the time Kurt was detained by airport security and Blaine thought he'd lost him for good. They both had their own bad memories to deal with.

They got a rental and went to their hotel in Lima first. They wanted to drop off their things and refresh themselves before heading to Kurt's old house. They hadn't told anyone they were coming; In fact their family didn't even know they were allowed back in America. It was going to be a surprise.

When they pulled up to Burt and Carole's home Kurt finally started to relax, he sat in the car for a moment and just looked at the house. It wasn't the house he'd grown up in; it was the house his dad and Carole had bought after they got married. It still felt like home. It was where he'd received his Lifemate letter; he could still remember Finn sitting with him until Burt got home because Kurt was so scared. It was the house he'd spent his first Christmas with Cooper and Blaine. Where he'd first told his dad he was in love with his Lifemate's brother. And above all else it was the house where his dad lived. That made it feel like home.

Kurt got out of the car and he and Blaine walked up to the door and knocked.

"What if they aren't home?"

"Their cars are in the driveway."

"What if they-" Kurt didn't get to finish his worry though as the front door opened and Carole stood before their eyes.

"Carole!" Kurt greeted warmly as her face went from confused to shocked to joyful in a matter of seconds.

"Oh… my boys!" She said and swooped in for a hug grabbing for both Kurt and Blaine at the same time. Kurt buried his head in her shoulder smelling the distinct sent that was Carole, hairspray, soap and Clinique Happy She let go after a long time and then ushered them into the house.

"How… how are you here?" She looked back and forth between then. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, of course." Kurt answered, "We just wanted to surprise you.'

"Carole laughed happily. "This is such a wonderful surprise. Oh and Burt will be home soon!"

Carole was too excited to sit and visit so Blaine and Kurt helped her get dinner ready while she asked them all about their trip and how things were going back in France and if this was just a visit or if they were planning on moving back.

The truth was they were just visiting. Even though they could come back to Ohio or New York or wherever they wanted they had come to love France. In fact they were planning on moving to Paris, they'd already signed a lease on an apartment there.

Kurt was distracted through the whole conversation listening for the sound of his dad's truck pulling up. Once he finally heard it he grinned, took off the apron he'd slipped on and rushed to the front door.

It's been almost six months since he'd last seen his dad. He opened the front door just as his dad was walking up. They stood and stared at each other for a moment, Burt's face going through similar emotions that Kurt had seen on Carole. Then they both rushed forward and Burt captured his son in a bear hug and Kurt held him tightly back.

"Kurt." Burt said his voice scratchy. "You're home."

Kurt could feel tears in his eyes they held each other for a long time before they pulled apart he swiped at them and smiled at his dad.

"Surprise!"

"You bet it is a surprise!" Burt chuckled. "You're lawyer must have been working faster than you let on."

Kurt shrugged still grinning happily. Burt looked over his shoulder and Kurt turned to see Blaine leaning against the wall his arms crossed and a smile on his face as he watched their reunion.

"Come here." Burt said meeting Blaine half way as he hugged him as well. "Welcome home son."

Kurt's heart always seemed to swell when his dad called Blaine "son" it made him so happy.

"I can't believe you're here!" Burt said. "That means all of it is over, doesn't it? You're no longer on the run?"

Kurt grinned and nodded. "We are officially Kurt and Blaine again."

""Thank god." Burt said sounding genuinely relieved. Kurt felt awful for all the worry he'd put his family through.

"Whoo. I think I need to sit down." Burt said and Kurt noticed his eyes were a little teary. Burt took off his cap and smiled. "It's so good to have you here."

Kurt grabbed his hand and led him to the table while Blaine and Carole served dinner. As they ate things easily feel into a comfortable flow catching up on each other's lives and just enjoying each other's presence. When Burt asked about what their plans were now that they were allowed back in America Blaine glanced at Kurt. Kurt understood he was letting him break to news to his dad.

"Actually, um… we are… we're moving to Paris." Kurt said and watched his dad closely. "We plan on visiting home a lot; we can be here for Christmas this year, if you want! Even invite Cooper?" Kurt looked down at his plate so worried about disappointing his dad taking a breath before looking back up.

"I got a job. Well, and internship slash job. It's paid though. At a fashion house in Paris. It's a really big deal and it could change everything for me. For us." He added smiling at Blaine. "Blaine is still teaching and is looking for a good little shop to buy and maybe start a book shop. We… we're happy." Kurt knew he was rambling, but he was so nervous about his dad's response to this information.

Burt smiled as Kurt finally finished. "Kurt, bud. I'm happy for you both. An internship in fashion? That's great! Perfect for you."

"And we can stay in Paris when we visit." Carole added reaching for Burt's hand. "How romantic."

Kurt was relieved and couldn't help but launch into more detail on his new job now that he knew he dad was taking it well. The evening flew by. Before they left to head to their hotel for the evening Kurt made sure he had some alone time with his dad. They ended up in the back porch like they had all that time ago on Christmas when Kurt confessed to his dad how he felt about Blaine.

"Are you sure you're okay with us staying in France?" Kurt asked as they sat on the porch swing together. "I mean… I know I always said I wanted New York and that is so much closer, but I love France and… it just feels right there."

Burt wanted for him to finish before he tried to say anything he looked Kurt in the eye and his mouth quirked up in a little smile. "Kurt all I want for you is to be happy and safe. And now you are. If you and Blaine want to stay in France then that's what I want too. My job is to support you."

Kurt leaned against his dad's shoulder and gave him a side hug. "Thank you." He said softly.

Kurt couldn't remember a time he'd ever felt more relaxed or as ease with the world. This was the first time since he'd gotten his Lifemate letter four years ago that he wasn't worried about a new Lifemate or falling for who seemed to be the wrong person, or about Blaine's letter coming, or about the Lifemate Registry or about being caught for something else they did against the law. He felt lighter than he could ever remember feeling.

When he got back to France he and Blaine would start fresh in Paris, their lives in front of them and nothing hanging over them and now he had his dad's blessing too. Life seemed perfect.

"I'm going to hold you to the Christmas visit though." Burt said. "I want you Blaine and Cooper here. All of my boys."

"I promise." Kurt answered with a smile, "Christmas at the Hummel's is the best."


	5. Brittana

This is for Disneyprincessgleek, Klaine mama and several nonnys who wanted to know more about Brittany and Santana. I've never really written much about this pairing so it was new for me. Hope it worked.  
Thanks for your prompts and for reading. :)

* * *

Santana walked into her little apartment in Toronto and unceremoniously plopped her bag down on the ground before going straight to her kitchen and finding the ice cream she kept in the back of the refrigerator. Santana wasn't really one to sulk, she was more of a take-action kind of person, but sometimes you just needed to sit on the couch, eat some Ben & Jerry's Phish Food and feel sorry for yourself.

She had just gotten back home from dropping Casper the snarky ghost and the broccoli top hobbit off with Tony in Detroit. She leaned he head on the couch back and licked her spoon clean. They would be okay, Tony got her out, and they would be fine. And at least they were together. Santana sighed. Yeah, she was worried about Kurt and his loverboy, but seeing them together had been unexpectedly painful.

Santana would have run from her Lifemate even if it weren't for her feelings for Brittany. She couldn't stay married to Mark when she'd never love him, but if she was honest with herself she had expected Brittany to come with her, or at least met her in Canada once she had some time to think it over. However, here she was eating ice cream and rotting away in Toronto while Brittany was in New York City dancing her dream.

How long should she wait for Britt to make up her mind? Santana knew the answer to that, as long as there was a chance Brittany would come to her she'd wait forever. Santana knew it was her own fault she was alone, when she first told Brittany about her plans to leave Britt had immediately thought she'd meant the both of them. Santana had tried to be selfless she didn't want to push Brittany into anything she hadn't really thought over. In the end it was Santana who told her to take the position she'd been offered with the dance troop in New York. That way she'd wouldn't have any regrets and if she decided to come to Santana, she would know what she was leaving behind.

"Stupid idea Santana." She mumbled to herself as she stuffed her mouth with more marshmallow and fudge ice cream. She could have had Brittany, Brittany wanted to come and Santana made her change her mind.

Now she was scared she lost her for good to dance and New York and a life not always pretending to be someone you weren't. Brittany would get her Lifemate letter one day. Would that be the final straw for Santana to finally move on? If Brittany married someone else? Santana wiped her eyes and finished off the ice cream. No, unless Brittany told her straight out that it would never happen Santana would always have hope.

* * *

Brittany was at the dance studio counting beats and spinning and moving to the music. She always felt like she thought better when she was moving, dancing. Maybe it was because the movement woke her brain up, she wondered if brains always liked to nap when they weren't moving.

Most of the time when she danced she didn't think about anything in particular, but today she couldn't stop thinking about her gay shark friends. Kurt was in love with his dolphin and hopefully had gone off and found him. He had called her the day before pretending to be strong but sounding scared and panicky. He had lost his dolphin and needed her help. She immediately got Kurt in touch with Santana. Santana was amazing, if anyone could get Kurt and Blaine back together it would be her. She would get them new names and they could be happy together.

Brittany watched herself do a pirouette in the mirror and then stopped and smiled. She wondered what her new name would be if she said goodbye to Brittany S. Peirce. Maybe she could be a queen or something? That'd be fun.

She was interrupted from wondering if she'd make people curtsy when they talked to her, when her dance troop leader entered the studio.

"Brittany! Just the person I wanted to see."

"Would you curtsy if I told you too?" She asked and Ricky looked at her funny for a minute. People were always so slow to catch up with what was going on; luckily she was patient with them when they were quite bright enough to keep up with her.

"Um… I guess… If you really wanted me too."

"Oh I wouldn't expect you to curtsy to me, but you would need to curtsy to Queen Cassandra.

"Right..." Ricky said. "Of course." He shook his head. "Listen I wanted to talk to you about the dance troop. I know you only signed on, on a temporary bases, but we've all been talking and we'd like you to join us full time. Be a permanent part of the troop. What do you think?"

Brittany laughed and clapped her hands. "That is a beautiful idea!"

"So you're in?"

"Well, I'll think about it."

"Oh… yeah. Of course you think it over. Could you let us know by the end of the week?"

Brittany nodded. "Mmm hmmm. I'll consult Lord Tubbington the second. She always knows how to handle these things."

Brittany got home and grabbed her heavy cat and made her sit in her lap. She petted Lord Tubington's fur and thought about Ricky's offer. She loved to dance and she loved her friends in the troop, but she loved Santana too.

She was only here in New York because Santana needed her to try dancing for a while to make sure she knew what she wanted. The thing was, Brittany always knew what she wanted. She lifted Lord Tubbington up to look at him in the face.

"People keep offering me things and telling me to do things like they think they know what is best for me." She said, "But I don't have to be a dancer or a queen, I just want to be me." She let her cat down and considered Ricky's offer she really wanted to say yes.. She smiled feeling good and knowing what to do.

* * *

It had been a few days since Santana had dropped Kurt and Blaine off with Tony. She'd been keeping up with any news on Cooper Anderson assuming that if either Kurt or Blaine had been caught it would pop up n the news. So far nothing. Hopefully that meant they were safe with Tony still or even better, already starting their new lives together.

She was looking for her other heel, about to go out and run some errands when there was a knock on her door. She was crouched down looking under the sofa not remembering where she'd kicked it off at.

"Just a minute!" She called, but whoever it was knocked again. "God! Give me a second!"

She stood and rolled her eyes walking unevenly to the door with just one high-heel on. She wrenched the door open, "What do you wa-"

Santana stopped mid sentence when she saw who was standing there. "_Brittany_?"

"Hello Maria." Brittany said with a smile and then leaned forward and spoke under her breath. "Don't worry I know it is really you Santana."

Santana looked around the hallway and then pulled Brittany into her apartment. "What are you doing here? Where you followed?"

"Oh no, those silly Lifemate Registry people were so easy to ditch. It was almost sad."

"I…" Santana's eyes were filling with tears as she looked at Brittany. "I… don't know what to say."

"Good." Brittany said wrapping her arms around Santana and kissing her lips. Santana immediately held onto Brittany, holding her like she was afraid if she let go Brittany would disappear. When they finally broke the kiss Brittany stayed close.

Santana's eyes shifted for a second to the suitcase and cat carrier Brittany had brought with her. "Are you… staying for a while?"

Brittany smiled. "How do you like the name Cassandra?"

Santana scrunched her eye brows in confusion.

"Or Christina A. Guilera?."

"What?"

"I was just joking about that one."

Santana took a step back trying to clear her head. "I don't understand."

"Ricky offered me a permanent position with the dance troop and I realized I wanted it really, really bad."

"Oh." Santana said her heart dropping.

"Which was good I think, because as much at I wanted it I knew I wanted you much, much more. So I'm thinking if you are Maria I could be Cassandra. Oh! Or Natasha!"

Santana stared at her for a moment her heart beating wildly but afraid she was misunderstanding. "Brittany you have to understand this is a big deal; you'd be giving up so much and-"

"Santana." Brittany interrupted. "You are one of the few people in my life who has never made me feel stupid, so don't act like I'm stupid now. I know what I'm doing, I thought it over and I made my choice. I chose you. Now are you going to help me pick out a new name or not?"

Santana grinned widely and then wrapped her arms around Brittany again tugging her towards the bedroom. "Yes. We will find you a new name and decided where we want to go. We can be anyone and go anywhere. But first I think we have some catching up to do."

Brittany kissed her. "I guess I don't care too much about where we are or who I am if I'm with you."

Santana pulled her down on the bed feeling happier than she could ever remember feeling. "Thank you for choosing me." She said between kisses.

"Thank you for waiting for me." Brittany said before they lost themselves in the touch and feel and love of each other.


	6. Toys

_Charleygyrl said: I have a prompt for your lottery one shot fic. I remember reading about Cooper giving Klaine sex toys. Can you maybe write about it? How they used those behind closed doors? :D_

AN: Ahhh, yes. Those. Well, I do write smut but I don't usually have a lot of it in my stories (at least I don't feel like it is a lot compared to other fanfics out there), and I have never been prompted smut like this before... so that's fun. :)  
The one-shot that follows is just some yummy dirty Klaine sexy times. Not much plot so if you don't want to read the smut you aren't really missing anything story wise.

Anyway, here you go!

* * *

They found the box when they moved from Villennes and were setting up their apartment in Paris. It was in a larger box of their things that Cooper had sent from New York. They had never even unpacked the box before but Kurt was determined to go through everything and throw out the stuff they no longer needed.

Kurt was sitting on the floor of their new bedroom when he found the small box tucked in among sweaters and framed pictures. He knew it looked familiar but couldn't remember what it held. He slid the top off and saw the contents, it took him a moment to realize what he was seeing and then was speechless for a moment before he burst out laughing.

Blaine was sitting cross legged on the bed folding clothes when Kurt started laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach as he toppled to his side on the ground.

"Kurt?" Blaine crawled to the edge of the bed to look down at him rolling on the floor with laughter. "What is it?"

"Oh lord!" Kurt said taking a breath and whipping his eyes. "It's the box."

"What box?" Blaine got down from the bed to join Kurt on the floor. Kurt sat up and handed the box to Blaine. He took it and then his eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you are thinking it is the box of sex toys Cooper bought us when we first got together, than yes."

"What? How? How do we even still have this?"

"Apparently Cooper thought it was important enough to keep."

Blaine shook his head and started rummaging through it. "I never even looked to see what was in here." He pulled out a ridiculously thick neon green dildo.

"_Whoa_."

At the look on Blaine's face Kurt started cracking up again.

"Who would use this?" Blaine asked looking horrified. "Oh god."

Kurt could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard. Blaine kept going through the box pulling out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs that a younger Kurt would have been scandalized by, some kind of vibrator and a bottle of lube that had the words "tingle" and "sensation" on the label.

Kurt tried to catch his breath as he watched Blaine smooth the black faux fur of the handcuffs through his fingers.

"I don't know." Blaine said with a smirk. "_Some_ of this stuff could be fun."

That made Kurt stop laughing, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He glanced at the handcuffs. "I... but... are you serious? I mean do you think we need that kind of thing?"

Blaine looked up at him and his eyes were dark and intense and it made Kurt feel flushed and warm.

"No we don't _need_ them; we are good in that... area. More than good. We are damn amazing, but..." He shrugged and Kurt watched has the skin of his neck and cheeks flushed. "It could be fun."

Kurt swallowed and wished one of the windows was open because suddenly it was really warm in here. "Who are you picturing in those handcuffs?" Kurt said and his voice came out a little higher than he had planned.

Blaine smiled and it almost looked a little wicked and Kurt held back a whimper at just that look. "I think I'd be okay either way." He crawled forward and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips making him shiver. "Who do _you_ picture in them?" Blaine whispered his breath warm against Kurt's skin.

Kurt's could feel his heart rate pick up as he took the handcuffs from Blaine. "Um... well... would you... do you want to put them on?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Sure." And then, still on his hands and knees his face close Kurt's he kissed him tugging on his lips before dragging his mouth down Kurt's neck making Kurt groan and his eyelids flutter closed.

"Oh god Blaine."

Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's shirt starting to unbutton and slip it off his shoulders. Kurt watched Blaine work, he was intent with a little smile on his lips. Once Kurt's shirt was off Blaine grabbed him by the waist and started to stand, bringing Kurt up with him. Kurt's followed his lead, his hands scrambling to untuck Blaine's t-shirt and get it off of him. Then he e playfully pushed Blaine down on the bed and watched as Blaine smiled and bounced on the mattress a little.

Kurt crawled up so he was straddling Blaine on the bed and started kissing down Blaine's chest. Blaine groaned and Kurt's pants started to feel uncomfortably tight. He undid Blaine's jeans and then swiftly pulled them and his briefs down and Blaine kicked them off and onto the floor so he was laying completely bare on the bed.

Kurt was hot and flustered and just wanted to press his body against Blaine's, but this would be the first time they had sex in their new Paris apartment and he wanted to make it last. He started kissing up Blaine's naked legs, the side of his knee and up his thigh until Blaine was moaning and trembling and Kurt's lips were whispering over his hard erection. Things had so swiftly shifted from unpacking to _this_ and Kurt's head was spinning with it.

"_Kurt_." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt smiled remembering the cuffs in his hand. He crawled up Blaine's body and kissed his lips before scooting him up so Blaine was near the head board. "Are you." He kissed Blaine's mouth. "Are you sure you want to?" Kurt said working his way down Blaine's neck as Blaine's hands clung to Kurt's back.

"Want to what?" Blaine repeated in a daze and Kurt lifted up the cuffs. "Oh god yes." Blaine said and Kurt's whole body shuttered.

Kurt locked the cuffs and undid them to make sure they worked and then lifted Blaine's wrist kissing them softly and holding them together above Blaine's head where he cuffed them to the head board.

"You okay baby?" He asked and Blaine nodded. "If you want out just ask."

"I'm okay Kurt." Blaine said and his words came out a little husky.

Kurt hovered over him for a moment, his breathing unsteady as his eyes roamed Blaine's body, his hand over his head and his open and expressive face to his broad chest and narrow waist and the v of his hips pointing to his erection and then down his strong legs. He was so perfect. Kurt licked his lips as he started to move his hands down the path his eyes had just traveled, fingertips over smooth skin. Until he got to the end of the bed and climbed off.

"Where are you going?" Blaine almost whined looking at Kurt with dark hooded eyes.

"Nowhere. I'm just…" He knelt down and picked up a few other things from the box.

"Not that green thing." Blaine said and Kurt chuckled.

"No. Not that."

He stood and tossed the lube and the vibrator onto the bed. Then he locked eyes with Blaine as he slowly started to pull his own pants and underwear down off his body. Blaine's lips parted and he watched Kurt transfixed.

"Kurt every time I see you, you're more beautiful."

Kurt let out a sound that was half laugh and half a deep intake of air as his felt his skin flush. Blaine was still making him blush even after years of being together. He got back up on the bed and laid next to Blaine kissing him for a long moment before moving back down his body, fingers trailing over him and raising goosebumps on his skin.

He got back down to Blaine's cock and brushed his fingers over it making Blaine whimper and buck on the bed. A smile spread across Kurt's face and he grabbed the lube squirting a generous amount onto his fingers, it tingled a little and Kurt's erection ached thinking about feeling this other places.

With his dry hand he moved to Blaine's balls and then behind them as Blaine lifted his hips giving Kurt better access, then his lubed finger started to press into Blaine's hole, gently stretching him open. It took a second, but then the lube must have started working its magic because Blaine's legs trembled and his lifted his hips higher in the air. "Oh god. Oh god!"

Kurt bite his lip, his cheeks hurt he was smiling so hard, he kept pumping one finger in and out and then added another.

"Kurt! Oh god!" Blaine yelled and Kurt looked up to see him thrashing on the bed his eyes closed and his hands still firmly locked in place over his head.

"Are you still alright?" Kurt asked.

"Y-yes." Blaine stuttered out opening his eyes and meeting Kurt's gaze. "More. _Please_."

Kurt pushed a third finger in and stretched Blaine open more and then slipped all three out of him.

Blaine moaned. "No. Don't stop."

"Just wait baby." Kurt said reaching for the vibrator. It was white and long and slim. He switched it on and a soft humming noise filled the air. Blaine glanced down and his eyebrows rose at the sight of the vibrator.

"This okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed, his eyes blown dark and red creeping into his cheeks, Kurt noticed his cock twitch too.

"Yeah. Yes." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt moved a hand back under Blaine as Blaine folded his legs up in the air and lifted his ass. Kurt watched as his eyes slid closed and his hands shook slightly. Kurt lubed the vibrator and then parted Blaine's ass cheeks and started sliding it in. Blaine groaned and panted the whole time, once the toy was deep in Blaine Kurt turned the vibrations up higher. Blaine shouted and brought his legs back down thrusting his hips into the air.

"Too much!" Kurt asked scared. "Is it too much?"

"N-No." Blaine gasped out. His whole body was rosy and his cock bounced against his stomach leaking precome and Kurt felt his own cock twitch as fire bubbled in his belly. God, he could almost come just watching Blaine buck on the bed and tug against the handcuffs.

"P-please Kurt." Blaine groaned out. "Please."

"What, what do you need baby?"

"God, I can't… I can't touch myself and I need… please."

Kurt laid back down next to Blaine his body stretched out on his side to be as close to Blaine as his could, his cock was snug against Blaine's hip and every time Blaine moved it sent sparks up Kurt's spine.

"I've got you Blaine." He said and kissed him as his hand reached for his cock and started to smoothly stroke it. Blaine let out a blissful whine and Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's temple as Blaine trembled from head to toe and the handcuffs clanged against the headboard.

Kurt was panting and rutting himself against Blaine's hip as Blaine shuttered and thrust up into Kurt's hand. Kurt had planned on removing the vibrator and taking its place himself, but now it didn't seem like either of them were going to last that long. Blaine had his head tilted back and his eyes shut tight as Kurt kept his fist moving up and down Blaine's shaft. Kurt's body thrumming against Blaine's. Then with a loud gasp and a shout of Kurt's name Blaine came. Kurt wasn't far behind him, his body shaking and the heat in his belly snapping.

When Kurt finally came down from his orgasm it was to find Blaine's face buried in his neck as he kissed over his hot skin. Kurt smiled and stretched from his arms and all the way down to his toes feeling satisfied and powerful. Then he heard the slight humming noise in the air and Blaine moaned.

Kurt sat up quickly. "Oh god. Just a second baby." He said reaching down to remove the vibrator.

Blaine let out a deep sigh his eyes sliding closed and his arms hanging limply above his head.

"Blaine." Kurt said with a small smile his hand running down Blaine's chest. Blaine blinked his eyes open and smiled up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… wow. Yeah… I'm okay." He said lazily.

Kurt kissed him and Blaine leaned up into the kiss, his cuffs clanging again as Blaine instinctively tried to reach towards him.

"Here." Kurt said softly as he undid Blaine wrists and held them for a minute worried they might be hurt or rubbed raw, but they were fine, the fur on the cuffs had kept his skin protected. Kurt grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned them both up before settling down next to Blaine again, curled up at his side as Blaine drew a blanket over them.

"That was…" Blaine said nosing at Kurt's shoulder like puppy until Kurt opened his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's body. "That was different."

"A good different?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'm not saying I want to do that every time or anything, but…" He shivered a little and Kurt didn't think it was because he was cold. "Yeah, it was _really_ good."

"It was fun." Kurt said giggling a little. "God you looked so… gorgeous, you just…" Kurt couldn't even finish the sentence he just held Blaine closer.

Blaine laughed. "We just can't ever tell Cooper we used the toys he bought us."

"Oh god no." Kurt said with a yawn. "Mid afternoon packing break slash nap time?" Kurt suggested feeling sleepy and sedated.

"Mmm. Yes." Blaine whispered. He was quiet a moment before he spoke up again. "Welcome to Paris Kurt."

"I think we are really going to like it here." Kurt replied before they both happily drifted off to sleep.


	7. New York, New York! pt 1

Hey ho everyone! I have a few prompt requests that I haven't gotten to yet, sorry about that. I am hoping to write them, but I can promise and I don't know how soon it will be if I do have time. I've started a new story and that is taking most of my writing energy. I do have this little 2 part addition for you though, hopefully you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been back living in New York for a month now and Kurt still wasn't back in the swing of busy New York days. People jostling him in the subway, everyone rushing from one thing to the other without pause, and the brisk New York attitude everyone adopted to survive. Living in Paris for the past year and a half had reminded Kurt how much he loved living in big cities and Kurt still loved New York; they just had to get reacquainted again.

Kurt's internship in Paris had gone better than he could ever have imagine. After working there a little over a year they offered him a full time position, something Kurt had been working hard for. He hoped after a little more experience with this fashion house he could launch his own line. The only catch to this offer of a full-time job was that was in their New York City branch.

Kurt almost burst out in laugher when they offered it to him. It looked like fate really did want him in the Big Apple. Blaine had recently opened a book store near their little Parisian apartment and his business was taking off. Paris had begun to feel like home. Kurt couldn't ask Blaine to move when they had just gotten things started.

Kurt didn't give them an answer about the job, telling them he had to talk to Blaine first. He worried over it all the way home. Should he even tell Blaine about the offer? Yes, Blaine would want to know, but he didn't want Blaine to feel pressured to move. He had to at least tell Blaine or it would come back to haunt him later. He would leave it in Blaine's hands. If he seemed reluctant to leave Paris than they just wouldn't go, Kurt would keep working here in Paris until something else opened up.

Kurt got home to find Blaine asleep on the couch, a book over his face and his hands rising and falling softly where they were folded on his belly. Kurt smiled and bit his lip. He didn't know if he'd ever get over the fluttery feeling Blaine gave him.

They'd been a couple for five years now, but everyday still felt as good as when Cooper fist gave his blessing for them to be together. Not that they hadn't had their rough days, days when Kurt was tired and snippy, or days when Blaine was moody and needed more attention than anyone could really give him.

They'd gotten through it all though, knowing that after all they had done; the fight they had to go through for the right to be together, that even their bad days were a gift. Even their arguments meant that they were just a normal couple and that was something to be treasured.

Kurt hoped that this evening wasn't going to be one of those fights. He leaned over the back of the couch and carefully took the book off of Blaine's face, smiling at Blaine's parted lips and fanned out eyelashes and then stifling a laugh when Blaine let out a soft snore. He walked around the couch and gently moved Blaine's legs so he could sit on the couch with Blaine's feet in his lap.

"Blaine. Baby." He said softly and Blaine hummed in his sleep. "Blaine." Kurt said again and this time Blaine blinked his eyes open, he looked groggy and confused for a minute and then smiled when his eyes landed on Kurt.

"Hey handsome." He said with a yawn.

Kurt smiled back and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Once you're more awake, I have something to tell you."

Blaine lifted his eyebrows. "A good something?"

"A…um… I don't know. A something."

Blaine's brow furrowed and he sat up slowly, stretching his hands over his head and making his shirt ride up and show just a sliver of the skin above his waistline. Kurt wanted to run his fingers over that skin, but decided this wasn't the moment for distractions. Blaine moved his legs over the side of the couch so he could scoot over to sit next to Kurt.

"I'm awake. What is this _something_?"

Kurt took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "Today at work… Madame Lefèvre offered me a fulltime position at one of her satellite branches."

Blaine's eyes grew round as he smiled brightly. "Kurt! That's amazing. This is a _good_ something. It is an amazing something! Isn't this what you wanted?" He stopped and took a long look at Kurt his face falling a little. "What am I missing here?"

"I… um… the position wouldn't be in Paris." Kurt closed his eyes and blurted it out. "It would be with their New York branch. And really, if I took it the job that it long of a commute from Paris." Kurt opened his eyes and let out a forced laugh trying to soften the news.

"The job is In New York?" Blaine said slowly watching Kurt face, but leaving his own expression black.

"I didn't say yes." Kurt added quickly. "I wouldn't do that without talking to you and honestly if you don't want to go, we won't go. I feel bad even suggesting it actually."

"Wait." Blaine said a smile tugging at his lips. "So what you're saying is that the next step to achieving your dream job is too move to New York, but you'll turn it down to stay here if I want to stay in Paris?"

"Yes. I mean, of course I'd stay here. What is New York without you?"

Blaine was quite a moment before he started laughing. Kurt was a little confused, not understanding what was so funny.

"Oh Kurt. Sweetie." Blaine said leaning in and cupping his face as he kissed him. "I love you."

"I… I love you too. I don't really understand your reaction here, but I love you."

Blaine smiled and rub the back of his neck. "You remember when you were first paired with Cooper and the big point of contention was where you two would live? You wouldn't give up New York and your dreams, and I didn't blame you. Still don't."

"Yes… of course I remember." Kurt said still confused.

"Well, when we finally got our names and freedom back I thought we'd move to New York, but then you got this internship and so of course I wanted to move to Paris, because it would be good for you, for both of us. And… well I never wanted to be like Cooper asking you to give up your dream for me."

Kurt's heart thudded in his chest. "Wait." He said worriedly. "You didn't want to move to Paris?"

"No. No. That's not what I'm saying I just… I was fine with Paris. I love Paris. I guess I'm just…" He shook his head. "You wouldn't give up New York and your dream for Cooper, but here you are offering to give them up for me." He smiled.

Kurt sat quite for a moment. "Blaine I love you." He said simply. "Of course I'd give it all up for you. _Blaine_ I was never in love with Cooper. But I… I love you. How can you be surprised by this?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not saying I'm surprised. It's just _nice_."

Kurt tried to hold back his tears. Was he really so stubborn that Blaine would be surprised that he was Kurt's priority?

"Hey. Hey." Blaine said scooting closer and swiping a thumb under Kurt's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't like that you'd think I would put a job over you."

"No! Baby!" He laughed a little and wrapped Kurt up in his arms. "That's not what I'm saying. It's just that sometimes I'm struck all over again with how fiercely I love you and this was one of those moments for me."

Kurt tucked his head into Blaine's chest. "Oh." He replied and started to smile. "Well I hope you also know how fiercely I love you and how precious what we have together is to me."

"I do Kurt." He said kissing his head. "I know that."

The sat like that for a long moment leaning against each other until Blaine spoke up again. "So when do we move to New York?"

Kurt sat up slowly and looked him in the face. "We should talk about this though, what about your book store?"

"It is doing really well, I think at this point I could sell it for a profit. And I could start another one in New York. I hear people read there too." He said with a sweet smile. "Or I don't know… I might go back to school? Get my teaching certificate? Hell, I could try out for some plays there! Kurt the possibilities are endless. Plus we'll be closer to our family. Of course we're moving."

Kurt had looked at him for a moment his heart pressing against his chest and ready to burst, then he kissed him so soundly that they'd both toppled over on the couch.

A few months later they were in their new apartment in New York, Burt, Carole and Cooper had all come to help them move in and welcome them back to The States.

Kurt didn't regret coming back; it seemed that New York had always been their destiny after all. And even though he still felt a little off kilter he would settle back into New York life soon enough, even if today wasn't that day.

Today even the high-stress that living in New York could bring was nothing to the pounding of Kurt's heart and the nerves under his skin as he paced the apartment and reached into his pocket to feel the small velvet box that held the ring he was going to use to propose to Blaine this evening.


	8. New York, New York! pt 2

This will be the last one-shot for a while so I marked this story as complete for now. I hope to start posting my new story in a week or so. Keep you eyes pealed for that and thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Blaine was exhausted, his shoulders ached and his feet hurt and he was tired enough to lean his head on the pole in the train to keep himself upright. He just needed to close his eyes for a little while and then he'd be fine. The train stopped and jerked Blaine back to reality. He opened his eyes and blinked blurrily around. He hadn't missed his stop that was good.

The train doors opened and Blaine started shuffling out with everyone else. He wasn't sure why it was that moment that Blaine noticed it, but suddenly he was looking down at his hand with a puzzled expression.

He lifted his hand in the air and then scooted out of the way as someone ran into him without so much as an "excuse me". He wasn't paying attention to the people around him though. What was wrong with his hand? It looked… Oh god, it looked _empty_.

Blaine's eyes widened and he let out a little yelp and he immediately started looking on the ground around him. As if his ring had _just_ fallen off. It wasn't there of course; he wasn't even sure how long the ring had been missing.

Maybe he took it off last night when he was making dinner and it was still on the kitchen counter? Or maybe it was on the bathroom sink? He closed his eyes and tried to remember when he last took it off. As long as it was at home somewhere he be fine, if it was at home he'd find it.

He couldn't lose this ring. It went with Kurt's. It represented all the promised they had made to each other. It was important.

He held the strap on his book bag tighter as he made his way out of the subway station. He had to find the ring; he didn't want to tell Kurt it was gone. He got to their apartment and hung up his bag and kicked his shoes off at the door. He went straight to the kitchen and started looking around for his ring. The counters, the window still, the floor under the table. It was nowhere to be found.

He passed Kurt hurriedly in the hall on his way to the bathroom.

"Blaine! You're home!" Kurt called and Blaine just sort of waved at him.

"Yeah, I… yeah." He got to the bathroom; the ring wasn't on the sink. Did he take it off and leave it here? Did it go down the drain? He got down to his hands and knees looking on the tile floor. Should he shut the water off and take the pipes apart? Would it be long gone?

"Blaine? What are you doing?"

Blaine didn't glance up from his search as Kurt stood by the bathroom door.

"Blaine." Kurt called again.

Blaine finally looked up. He paused for a moment and took in Kurt's appearance. He had on dress pants and a crisp white and light blue shirt and a vest, with a suit jack looped over his arm. His hair was done even higher than normal and he looked polished and _amazing_.

"Fancy clients at work today?"

Kurt furrowed his brow. "No. Why?"

"You look all dressed up, are you going out tonight? Wait, do we have plans I forgot?"

Kurt lowered himself down resting on his heels so his pants didn't touch the bathroom tile. "I think a better question is why are you crawling all over the bathroom floor?"

"Oh god!" Blaine smacked his palm against his forehead remembering now that Kurt had asked him if he'd like to go out to dinner that evening. "We _do_ have dinner plans don't we? I didn't realize it was so formal and… actually I just forgot." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt smiled and stood, holding out his hand and pulling Blaine to his feet. "It's okay, I know I just texted you about it this morning. No big deal, we can still go out, you have time to change."

Blaine shifted nervously on his feet. "Kurt there is something I need to tell you."

The smile slipped from Kurt's face. "Okay. What's wrong?"

"I…" Blaine ran his fingers through his curls and then held his left hand up for Kurt too see. "I lost my ring." He said quickly. "I just noticed when I got off the subway and I don't remember where I took it off... and I will find it Kurt I promise, but-" Blaine stopped talking as Kurt drew close to him and placed a finger against his lips.

"Blaine, I have your ring."

"You do?" Blaine said against his finger.

Kurt smiled and pulled his hand back. "You didn't lose it, I found it on the bed stand the other day and took it to the jeweler to be cleaned."

"Oh thank god." Blaine said and leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder. "I thought I'd lost it."

"Sorry to make you worry." Kurt said patting his back. "But you haven't had it on for two days and you _just now_ noticed it was missing?"

Blaine straightened back up smiling at Kurt and shrugging. "Oops?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"School and work have left me a little frazzled." Blaine said sitting down on the closed toilet. "I mean I'm happy to be back in school and working as a T.A. But... it's a lot." Blaine looked back up at Kurt who was leaning against the door frame and worrying his lip.

"We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to." Kurt said meeting Blaine's eye. "If you want a quiet night in we can make that happen."

Blaine stood up and shook his head as he pulled Kurt forward and wrapped his arms around him. "No, you're all dressed up and you look amazing." He kissed him softly. "Let me change. I want to go out with you."

Kurt smiled and nervously ran his fingers behind his ear straightening hair that was already in place. "Okay, go change." He said backing up and letting Blaine pass.

Blaine turned and paused half way down the hallway to look at Kurt for a moment. He was leaning against the door frame and rattling his hand in his pocket as he let out a deep sigh.

Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know that something was bothering him. Was he upset that Blaine had forgotten about tonight? Or that he didn't notice his ring was missing soon enough?

Blaine opened the closet and distractedly picked out some clothes for the evening. No, Kurt seemed more nervous than upset. Maybe he was worried about work and needed an evening out as much as Blaine did.

Blaine slipped on slacks and shoes with a white shirt, a dark tie, a yellow sweater vest and suit jacket. He went back to the bathroom and ran a little water through his curls with his fingertips to loosen them up and then he was ready to go. When he got to the living room Kurt was pacing back and forth, like a cartoon character who was wearing a rut in the floor. He was also biting his thumb nail which he never did.

"Kurt.' Blaine said walking up to him and placing his hands on his shoulders to make him still. "What's wrong?"

Kurt let out a breath and smiled "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. You look incredible by the way." He said looking down Blaine's body, he then kissed Blaine's cheek and tugged on his hand leading him out of the apartment.

They were mostly quiet on the way to the restaurant, Kurt bouncing his knee the whole drive. When the cab stopped Blaine found that Kurt had made reservations at his favorite restaurant. He placed his hand on Kurt's lower back leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Thank you for this, you know I love this place and we haven't been here since we moved back."

Kurt just smiled at him his eyes sparkling.

Dinner was delicious and whatever seemed to be bothering Kurt started to fade throughout the evening his shoulders relaxing and the conversation easy. Kurt was talking animatedly about the new fall line at work, he eyes dancing and his dimples showing. Blaine just leaned on his hands and listened until Kurt got to a stopping point.

"I love you so much." Blaine said.

Kurt paused surprised at the out-of-the-blue declaration.

"I love you too."

Other words were on the tip of Blaine's tongue_. "Let's get married." _But he held them back like he'd been doing for months now. He and Kurt had applied for permission to be married as soon as they had gotten their real names back. A year and a half later they still hadn't heard anything from the Registry. They were in limbo, knowing what they wanted but not able to get there yet.

"What are you thinking right now?" Kurt asked interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

Blaine shook his head. "Oh… just about life."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Life huh?" He straightened up and motioned for the waiter. "You ready to go?"

"Sure."

They paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"Want to walk home?" Kurt asked. "It isn't too far."

"I'd love that."

The evening was cool and Kurt's hand was in his as they walked and leaned against each other. All the stress of the day was falling off of Blaine as he just enjoyed being near the man he loved. They passed a little park in their neighborhood and Kurt tugged on his hands pulling him in.

The sun was down, but it was still early enough that the park wasn't a dangerous place to be. Blaine was surprised to see a group of trees off in the cornet covered in white fairy lights, Kurt lead them there and sat down on the bench under the trees patting the seat next to him.

"This is lovely." Blaine said sitting and looking up at the twinkle lights; he glanced back down to find Kurt gazing at him earnestly eyes wide and face close as he leaned forward. Blaine smiled and leaned in for a kiss, it was soft and sweet and too short. Soon Kurt was pulling back.

"I have something I want to show you."

"Oh?"

"Before I do though; you need to know it is good news, _really good_ news, for us. So don't freak."

"Okay…"

Kurt pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Blaine. Blaine held it and it took a minute before he realized what it was. A blue envelope from the Lifemate Lottery. His head snapped up to look at Kurt.

"Good news. Remember." Kurt said probably recognizing a little flurry of fear in Blaine's face. "I opened it already. Go ahead read it."

Blaine's heart was beating heavily in his chest as he pulled out the letter and his eyes scanned it by the light of the streetlamp and the fairy lights above him.

"We are pleased to inform you your marriage application has been approved." He read out loud "Please fill out the form enclosed to inform us when you set a wedding date…"

Blaine's heart felt like it was soaring. This was it. This was what they'd been waiting for. He looked up from the letter to see that Kurt had gotten up from the bench and was now on one knee on the ground.

"_Kurt_." Blaine said his voice scratchy.

Kurt smiled and lifted up a little velvet box that Blaine recognized as the box for his ring.

"My ring isn't being cleaned." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed nervously and shook his head. "No."

He opened the box.

"Blaine Anderson. You are the love of my life. The only person I ever want to be with. The only person who can always make me smile and make me feel safe and feel like I can do anything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you. For your smile and your laugh and your wisdom and your kindness and even for your silliness, especially for you silliness. I love you... and… and I want to be your husband. Will you…" His voice caught a little and he cleared his throat. "Will you marry me?"

Blaine blinked a few times his vision a little blurry with tears. Then he got off of the bench and onto his knees with Kurt on the ground. "Yes Kurt. God yes." He pulled Kurt close and planted a kiss on his lips even as Kurt laughed against his lips.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Blaine repeated his lips brushing against Kurt's.

They kiss for a long time and only parted when Blaine realized his knees were a little sore on the hard ground. Kurt's face was flushed and his eyes wet.

"Did you even look at the ring?" Kurt said his voice pitched a little higher than normal.

Blaine looked down as Kurt withdrew the ring and slipped it onto Blaine's finger. It was his old ring, white gold tree branches twined together, but with another band interlocked with it, still white gold but with a string of little diamonds around the circumference.

"_Kurt_." Blaine breathed. "It's perfect." He looked back up at Kurt who was smiling so big his cheeks had to hurt. They stood up together and Blaine couldn't help but throw his arms around Kurt in a tight hug.

"This is why you were so nervous this evening."

Kurt laughed burying his face in Blaine's neck, his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "I wanted everything to be perfect and then I made you upset about your ring and you were so tired and I thought I had messed it all up."

Blaine pulled him back to look in his eyes. "You didn't mess anything up. This was perfect. You're perfect."

Kurt's glanced from Blaine's eyes to his mouth and then brushed his thumb softly over his lips. "I'm going to marry you." He said softly.

"I'm going to marry _you_." Blaine echoed and then they were lost in a kiss, holding each other as their lips moved and their hands roamed. Blaine was starting to feel almost dizzy with joy and the press of Kurt's lips against his own. He thought his knees might give out. He started tugging Kurt back towards their apartment.

"Let's finish this at home." He breathed and Kurt nodded quickly as they clasped hands and raced home laughing and happy.

Blaine couldn't stop looking at Kurt, the man he'd loved for years and who he'd already promised everything too. But now they could make it official, let the whole world know they belonged to no one but each other. In their bedroom they slowly undressed each other savoring every moment of this night even though they knew it was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
